


Boromir/Faramir Drabble Collection - prompt based

by SweetSorcery



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were written for a series of prompts, which provide the titles of each drabble. They are not sequential and vary greatly in mood and rating, but all are Boromir/Faramir themed. Some are gen, most are slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boromir/Faramir Drabble Collection - prompt based

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and the keepers of the LOTR movie rights. All fannish additions were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written quite a few years ago now, after the LOTR movie trilogy was released. Please note that as far as I stick to canon at all, my stories are movie-based, and book-discrepancies are bound to happen a lot.

TREASURE

"What is the greatest treasure in the world?" Faramir asked; Boromir had just read him the tale of Isildur and the One Ring.

Boromir smiled. "To most men, it is gold and riches. To father, it is Gondor." His eyes darkened. "And power."

"Power is not a good treasure," Faramir murmured perceptively.

"No, it is not." Boromir sighed. "Like wealth and property, it means nothing without someone to love and protect."

Faramir climbed into Boromir's lap and snuggled close. "What is your greatest treasure, Boromir?"

Boromir kissed his forehead, an indulgent smile playing about his lips. "You are, little one."

 

* * * * * *

 

BOOKS

Boromir hates Faramir's books.

When Faramir is engrossed in them, he sees only the words on the page, and Boromir feels he might as well not exist. One day, he tells him this.

Faramir's smile is strangely happy. "Why do you not read to me, Boromir?"

Boromir feels oddly shy at first, but soon he is reading to Faramir every day - histories, legends, heroic tales... the poetry of love.

And Faramir listens with rapt attention, gaze fixed on Boromir's lips except to coyly meet his brother's eyes whenever a page is turned.

Boromir soon comes to love Faramir's books.

 

* * * * * *

 

RUNAWAY

Boromir caught up with Faramir before anyone else knew he was missing.

"I can bear it no more." Faramir sobbed into his brother's chest. "He hates me so."

Boromir held him close, whispering softly, "Which is stronger, Faramir - love or hate?"

There was no hesitation. "Love!"

"Then whatever his feelings for you, they are cancelled out many times over by mine."

Faramir blinked up at him. "You love me so, Boromir?"

Boromir swallowed hard. He cupped Faramir's face, his thumbs caressing his tears away, then lingering at the corners of his sensitive mouth. "More than you know, little brother."

 

* * * * * *

 

CONFUSED

Faramir cannot say when it began, but he can no longer look at his brother without blushing. He cannot speak to him without stammering or touch him without growing hot and shivery, his pulse beating like a drum. He would ask Boromir's advice but dares not.

Confusion has him acting so oddly that, at last, Boromir confronts him. "What ails you, little brother?"

"I know not," Faramir admits with a sigh, but then he gazes at Boromir as one might at a single star in the darkest night.

Boromir smiles. "I see." And when he kisses him, Faramir does too.

 

* * * * * *

 

LOVE LETTERS

A 'B' is traced between Faramir's brows by a tender finger. When he smiles, an 'O' gently encircles his mouth. Averting his face, laughing, the 'R' lands on the side of his neck. His laughter turns into a sigh of pleasure when the next 'O' is traced around his ear. A letter 'M' marked lovingly in the centre of his chest comes with a whisper of "Mine." And by the time an 'I' runs in a long line down from his heart to the tip of his cock, Faramir is too breathless to ask where his last letter will go.

 

* * * * * *

 

SUNSET

Faramir first knew the nature of his love for Boromir at sunset. Sleep had been elusive for many nights, and he was weak from insomnia when Boromir challenged him to sword practice. He agreed, not wanting to speak of the visions which kept him from sleep. But he was inattentive.

He barely felt the small cut to his shoulder. Yet when Boromir dropped his sword and rushed to his side, warm fingers burrowing inside the torn shirt to touch Faramir's skin as he murmured words of apology, Faramir's heart sang, and it was a beautiful and terrible song at once.

 

* * * * * *

 

SUNRISE

It was at sunrise that the vision of Boromir's death came to Faramir. Sunrise, that he saw him laid out in an Elven boat, once vibrant green eyes closed forever. Sunrise, when he found the broken Horn of Gondor and wanted to ram the split halves through his heart.

Each sunrise thereafter, he woke with tears in his eyes, longing for the setting of the sun.

Until his very last sunrise, which grew brighter and brighter until the light dissolved into Boromir's face. Faramir's life ended at sunrise. Then again, it could be said that is when his life began.


End file.
